eclipsisfandomcom-20200215-history
Portafab
Summary A Portafab, short for 'Portable Fabricator", is the main tool that everyone gets when joining the game, and is necessary to play. It is also one of the only two tools to not be fabricated by the Arsenal (the other one being the Pistol), and also to be kept in the player's inventory upon death. While the Portafab can be upgraded, the upgrades reset upon death. Description The Portafab is the tool used to handle iridium manually, to create and fill blueprints, to manually extract iridium from various sources, to destroy the player's building's with ease, as well as a couple of other minor uses. The Portafab can be upgraded at the Upgrade Station, which can enhance the speed at which the Portafab "pulls" and "pushes" iridium, and the speed at which it can destroy structures. Unlike the upgrades for better armour, these upgrades are the cheapest available, costing 125 iridium from the 1st level to the 2nd and 325 from the 3rd to the max level. Each upgrade will increase the portafab's extraction, repair, and destroy speed by 5, 7.5, and 25 respectively. Placing Blueprints When a player has the Portafab equipped, a small menu is seen at the left side of the screen. This menu consists of 4 buttons, labeled "Iridium", "Structures", "Military" and "Technology". Each of these categories has some sub-categories, which consists of machines and other structures. Upon selecting one of them, the player is prompted to place down the blueprint. The player can press "R" to rotate the structure 90° cw. If the player holds "Shift" and uses the mouse wheel, the blueprint will rotate ~5° in the direction of the mouse wheel, allowing precision. Some blueprints "link" to finished structures, for example the Wall, or a Pipe or even Bridges. When the blueprint is placed, it needs to be filled. The price to fill each blueprint is listed in the blueprint menu, the cheapest being 5 iridium for the Cap, the most expensive being 1600 iridium for the Point Defense and S.S.I.M The blueprints can be filled in two ways: By manually pushing iridium into the blueprint with a Portafab, for by an active Fabricator. Partially filled blueprints can have the iridium taken from them, however if all is taken, the blueprint is destroyed and needs to be placed again. If the blueprint is hit with anything (weapons, Portafab's destroy beam) the iridium stored inside it will get depleted until it is all gone, and then the blueprint needs to be placed again. Pros and Cons Pros *Builds blueprints *Allows for manual iridium transportation and handling *Destroys owned buildings with ease *Can get upgraded *Upgrade cost is the cheapest in the game *Doesn't need to fabricated by the Arsenal *Is not lost when the player dies *If you press G on a shield, You can damage enemy Shield generators! Cons *Can't cause any direct damage to enemy teams *Destroy beams have a very short range *Range is pretty bad, compared to other tools and weapons Category:Player Category:Tools